The Swat or Choose Your Own Adventure
by Coletta
Summary: Integra accidentally sparks a fetish for Alucard: YOU decide how it ends, add your suggestions to the review section.
1. Chapter 1

The swat had been a compulsive reaction to Alucard's stupidity. Sitting at her desk, Sir Integra had struck out with her hand playfully, blindly, to "shoo" her servant away from her workspace. At the same time, the teasing vampire had been turning to leaving, content he'd had his fun for the evening. Consequently, Integra's blow connected precisely with Alucard's backside. But not just any part of his backside—his _backside,_ his bottom, and she felt some definite firmness as well as some pleasing give.

Alucard looked over his shoulder at Integra, wide-eyed.

Integra looked back at Alucard in equally stunned silence, her hand still slightly raised.

Then, she quickly retracted her hand quickly and put both hands immediately back to work on her keyboard. She tried to keep her gaze fixated on the laptop in front of her, refusing to look at Alucard, trying to keep her expression absent and unashamed. Inside, she was shriveling in embarrassment. She fought to keep the heat from her cheeks. _That's what you get for treating him like a dog. He's a vampire and he shouldn't be allowed to be a nuisance._ "Alucard, you have your duties," Integra commanded quickly. "Please see to them. I will summon you if you are needed."

Alucard looked Integra up and down. Had he dreamed that? The vampire looked down at Integra's typing fingers. Had she just _struck_ him? How unexpected! How delicious! He could feel the sensation of her handprint stinging his bottom. It gave him an unexpected thrill. He wondered how it might feel to be bent over her lap and have a prolonged experience.

Integra looked at the vampire with mild disgust. "Alucard, I have dismissed you."

Alucard was still a moment. Then he asked, "What manner of mischief must I engage in that I may be so rewarded again?"

_The End._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _You decide how it ends. Add your comments to the review section-Requests that are most repeated or most favved will see their suggestions/requests posted. (For this game, registered reviews will be given preference, but not to exclude those who wish to remain anonymous, unregistered reviews will be allowed.) You may suggest anything. Suggestions will be closed once a new chapter is added. How long will I accept suggestions? Who knows! Act now._**


	2. Chapter 2

At first, she thought the vampire's request was a joke. She ordered him away, and after a little resistance, he left.

Then, when she woke the next morning and walked into her office, Integra found her laptop in pieces on the floor. She knew immediately Alucard deliberately destroyed it. Integra was floored. Phasing through walls was one thing. Reading thoughts, withholding information, sneaking around in dreams…even playing pranks on the maids now and again, and Integra herself had occasionally found _herself_ the victim of his cruel humor and silver tongue. This was petty.

"Not just petty, _childish_," Alucard added, gleeful.

Integra was incredulous, her arms folded, her eyes wide at his stark, unrepentant admission. She had summoned Alucard back to her office to confront him and demand an explanation for his actions. She had expected him perhaps to deny his actions, but he couldn't _wait_ to tell her what he had done.

"I broke it in half, first." Alucard picked up a broken, plastic shard from Integra desk where she had gathered the pieces. "Then I smashed the screen and keyboard. The case split apart then, exposing the motherboard. I could have stopped there, but I didn't want you to be able to recover any of the memory, so I smashed that, too." He smiled wide. "Yes. I think it's done for." He turned to Integra. "You must be pretty mad."

Integra just stared expressionlessly at her vampire. After a moment passed, she said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm pretty mad."

His glowing red eyes shouldered. He growled, "So what are you going to do about it?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Want moar? **_

_**You tell me what happens next. Add your suggestions to the review section.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Integra locked Alucard in the dungeon with no blood for a month.

When she returned to his cell after his prolonged confinement, Alucard was so relieved to see her. He jumped up from his bench and rushed to the barred window, claimed he had been humbled and hoped anxiously she had something for him to drink….

Integra stood in front of his cell, unmoved, her face stony and cold, her arms crossed.

Alucard, peering from the barred window, felt his own smile fading at her lack of reaction. "Master?" he beckoned. "Can you not see I am humbled? Shamed? Certainly I am worthy of release. Give me an opportunity to display my obedience."

She continued to stare at him, unblinking, stiff. Wordlessly, she turned around and walked away.

Alucard shoved his face into the barred window, the silver bars stinging his skin, but he didn't care. "Integra? Master! Where are you going?"

Integra abandoned him to the darkness and solitude for another month.

She returned a second time, and the vampire was a desperate, irrational mess, his shaking arms snaking between the bars of his cell, clawing the empty air. He babbled inane apologies and begged, _begged_ for something to drink.

When she left him this time, there was no resistance, only his unintelligible pleas.

Another month.

Integra came back one last time, and the vampire was nearly dead. He lay still on the floor, a drying husk, the only evidence that any undead life stirred in him at all was his shivering at the sound of her foot steps.

This time, she opened the door and stood before the vampire.

"Please," Alucard gasped, closing his eyes, and knowing he was helpless to defend himself…or escape.

She stepped on his throat, her face unreadable. "'Please—what?"'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Want moar? **_

_**You tell me what happens next. Add your suggestions to the review section.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Please…_Master,_" Alucard corrected.

"That's right. I am your master. And don't forget it ever again." She removed her foot and walked away. At the threshold of the cell, she turned back and looked at him. "I will leave this door open, but I will not bring you a meal. I am not your maid. You'll have to go upstairs on your own two feet if you wish to feed."

An impossible feat, Alucard thought. He didn't have enough strength in his arms or legs to lift himself off the ground. He whimpered for her, but she did not move. After much struggling, Alucard rolled over onto his stomach and slowly dragged himself to her.

She walked away, occasionally pausing to watch his progression, to watch him strain to follow her out of the sublevels. He clawed and twisted his way painfully up the stairs, looking towards his master with a silent desperation. When he met her at the top of the stairs, his strength totally gave out, and he collapsed, panting, sweating.

Integra looked down at her servant.

Alucard purred in delight. "Massssteerrr…"

But she ignored him. She turned around and walked across the foyer and took a seat at the bottom of the main stairs. She smiled as she watched his face droop. Then she reached into her pocket and withdrew a knife and pressed the tip into her finger. "Oopse," she feigned, "I pricked myself. How thoughtless of me. Dear me, I'm _bleeding_."

With a frustrated growl, Alucard summoned his will to take the place of his strength and inched across the floor. It took a long time to cross the distance, but finally he was at her feet. "Integra….," he begged. "Let me feed. Please."

"You may never call me 'Integra' again." she snapped, holding her finger teasingly over his mouth, but just too high for him to bite. "You will _only_ refer to me as 'Master'."

"Forgive me. Master."

"I shall not forgive you. I _will_ allow you to feed-but I shall _not_ forgive you." She held her finger still over his face as a droplet of blood welled up.

Alucard's eyes grew wide at the site. He whimpered helplessly.

Smiling, Integra watched the blood gather and flow, dangling her finger tip over Alucard's mouth, squeezing, letting little droplets patter his face. The vampire eagerly opened his mouth wide to capture as many drips as he could. His long, cold tongue extended to meet the droplets. In his excitement, his tongue tip touched her finger and Integra pulled her hand away.

"Ah-ah," Integra chastised. "You'll accept what I give and take nothing more."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Want moar? **_

_**You tell me what happens next. Add your suggestions to the review section.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Alucard kept his tongue extended, his eyes wide and begging.

Integra kept her finger tantalizingly out of his reach. Without applying any pressure to her shallow wound, the blood began to clot, and no new nectar dripped out.

Alucard whimpered.

Integra snickered. "My poor pet. So hungry. So needy."

"Please…"

"Please–_what_?"

"Please, master…"

"Please, master–_what_?"

"Please feed me, master," Alucard moaned, "Please feed me your blood."

"My blood? You want my blood?" Integra mocked, lowering her finger slowly. "Why should I feed a disobedient vampire my blood? You smashed my laptop–worse, you smashed it thinking I would award you with carnal pleasures...can you imagine? Between you and I! So you're disobedient _and_ you think I'm a whore."

Lightly, she touched her clotted finger tip to Alucard tongue. The vampire went wild, his tongue wiggling and lapping madly, his hands clawing the floor, trying to push his chest and head up a little higher, just a little higher, to lick and lick and lick.

Integra simply took her finger away, lifting it to examine it passively. The vampire had not had enough leverage to suck the clot away, so he remained prone under her, shaking, waiting. "Worse," Integra said quietly, coldly, "You think I'm a whore who fucks _vampires_." With that, Integra produced the knife once more, the tip shiny with her blood. "Alucard, do you think I'm a whore who fucks vampires?"

"No, master," Alucard said, his eyes closing in grief.

"But _you_," Integra said gently, "_You_ look like a whore." Integra let the blade tip droop until it touched Alucard's bottom lip. "Put it in your mouth and suck it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Want moar? **_

_**You tell me what happens next. Add your suggestions to the review section.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Blood gushed from Alucard's mouth. The roof of his mouth and his tongue and his lips were sliced by the razor sharp edge of Integra's blade–but he didn't dare halt his sucking until she gave him permission. He sucked and sucked, swirling his tongue around and over the metal, blood welling up from the hundreds of shallow and deep cuts he inflicted on himself. He slurped his own blood, gurgling.

Smiling, Integra withdrew the blade, leaving Alucard gasping. Thick streams of blood flowed from the corners of his mouth. His chin and cheeks were drenched in deep crimson. Disoriented, Alucard just lay still. After a few moments, Alucard felt his mouth regenerating and when he was confident he could speak clearly, he said, "Was my fellatio satisfactory, _master_?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**You tell me what happens next. Add your suggestions to the review section.**_


	7. Chapter 7

After another month, Integra descended into the sublevels and approached the heavy bolted door. She peered inside. Integra unbolted the door and swung it open. "Was that vulgar remark worth the extra month of being alone and hungry?"

"Mmmphhh," the chained vampire replied miserably, his mouth gagged, his wrists bound behind his back, a leather collar securing him to the wall.

Integra walked over and unstrapped the leather clasp around his head that kept the silver coated gag in place. There was a leather covering over the gag itself that kept the silver from burning Alucard's mouth, but the silver had been necessary to keep Alucard from simply chewing through it. Once expelled, Alucard gasped and flexed his jaw, long strands of drool spilling from his mouth, his lips cracked. "Master…"

"Think very carefully about the next words that come out of your mouth," Integra cautioned. "Another smart remark and _this_…," Integra wiggled the gag, "…goes right back inside you." With that she smiled, putting her finger under the vampire's chin and nudging his face up so she could look at him. "Now, what did you want to say to me?"

"Thank you for taking the gag out, master. Will you…will you please feed me…?"

"Why, you are very welcome servant. Of course, that's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted you to say, 'I'm sorry I broke your laptop,' or 'I'm sorry I asked to have relations with you,' or…well, really, 'I'm sorry' of any kind would do. Which leads me to believe you are not sorry for what you've done, just that you're sorry you are here." With that, Integra stood up. "I'm inclined to let you think about it for another month."

"No! No!" Alucard shouted. "Please, I am sorry. I am!"

Integra fiddled with the gag in her hands. "You aren't as sorry as you are hungry, though. I'll check back on you in a few weeks and see if you've really seen the error in your ways."

Alucard lunged after her desperately. "Don't leave me down here, please! Not another month! Please!"

Integra lifted the gag. "You will stop shouting now."

Alucard stilled. After a moment, he crawled on his knees back to the wall. "Please," he said, quieter now. "Please."

Integra bolted the door behind her as she left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Want moar? **_

_**You tell me what happens next. Add your suggestions to the review section.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ready to be good?"

Alucard nodded feverishly.

With that, Integra unbolted the door and walked inside. She unclasped the vampire from the wall and let Alucard's extended limbs fall to the floor. "What do you say?" Integra asked.

"I'm sorry," Alucard wheezed. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's _not _what you say."

"Please, God, please, not another month…"

Integra reached for Alucard's chin and made him look up at her. "Calm down. Concentrate_: what do you say_?"

Alucard's unfocused eyes stared uncomprehendingly at his master. Slowly and experimentally, his lips formed words; "Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you is the polite thing to say when someone does something nice for you. Was there something else you wanted to add to that?"

"I'm sorry," Alucard rushed to say.

Integra nodded in satisfaction. "Alucard… I am impressed. This is progress. I am pleased."

Alucard had other needs as well. He was hungry and needed to feed. But he dare not say it now. He shivered in hunger, but he didn't open his mouth. Any comment now could send him back to the forgotten darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Want moar? **_

_**You tell me what happens next. Add your suggestions to the review section.**_


End file.
